Golden
by Farewellxo
Summary: It's 1984, and Steven Hyde is back in town for the first time since the Chicago incident for Eric and Donna's wedding. Can he accept the changes that occured when he was gone? Final chapter up plus epilogue, sequel is up.
1. Bitter

It was seven thirty at night.

Which, usually, meant that Jackie Burkhart was getting ready to leave for her job at the bar.

True, it wasn't the best of ways to make a living, but when you're a desperate single mother living at your best friend's fiance's parent's house/ex boyfriend's old house, you have to make the best of it.

While it was difficult for four-year old Davey to sleep without his mommy there, Grandma Kitty and Uncle Eric always made him feel as comfortable and content as he could.

Luckily, Jackie had the night off to spend with Davey.

Davey was a cute little boy, with curly dark blonde hair and mismatched eyes. He was too young to even fathom he had a father, let alone know who he was. Davey was always happy, loved his mother dearly, and loved living with his family, too.

He and his mother slept in Laurie Forman's old bedroom, but when his mommy was at work at night and Davey got scared, he always went to his uncle's room.

But now, things were about to change.

Eric and Donna were getting married in a week and a half. Jackie wasn't sure where she stood in that subject. Whether or not Donna and Eric would buy their own house wasn't decided. The Forman household would be lonely without Eric living there, and without Donna stopping by everyday.

"Alright now, baby. Let's get you in bed," Jackie said to her little boy.

"Can't I stay up one night with you and Uncle Eric and Grandma Kitty and Uncle Red?" Davey pleaded.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you didn't take a nap today. You're tired, I can tell," she said as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"Nuh uh."

Jackie sighed as she picked her son up and put him on the big bed. Sometimes she could swear she heard "zen" in her little boy's voice.

"It's dark out," Jackie pointed out.

Davey nodded and turned back to face his mother. "Will you tell me a story?"

Jackie nodded. "Fine. What should it be about?"

After finally getting Davey to sleep after a long story about dinosaurs, Jackie got into her pajamas and went into the basement to watch TV.

She looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost nine o'clock now, and Eric should be walking through the door any moment.

Sure enough, he walked right in.

"Hey," he said.

"How's Donna?" Jackie asked.

"Good. We had fun. I made her see this new scary movie. She like, was hiding behind the seats and everything." Eric laughed, "Oh wait, that was me."

Jackie smiled and nodded. This was the way it was every night when she was home. She'd put Davey to bed, go downstairs, and watch TV with Eric, and sometimes Donna, too.

"So, Jackie," Eric turned to face her, "I know you really don't want to talk about this but... you know the wedding's coming up."

"I know... I can't look better than Donna. It's gonna be hard, Eric... but I'll try. For the sake of your marriage." She smiled jokingly, "What were you gonna say?"

Eric smiled weakly, knowing the girl would break once he said what he had to say.

"I have to invite him, Jackie."

Jackie's smiling face suddenly grew grim. "Who?"

"You know who. Hyde." Eric raised his eyebrows in anticipation for a reaction.

Jackie displayed no emotion, just a blank look.

"He's gonna be my best man, Jackie..."

"Eric... it's fine. Do whatever you want. But just know that I am NOT talking to him. Neither is Davey." Jackie shook her head vigorously.

"But... you're the maid of honor. You have to walk down the aisle with him."

"Ha!" Jackie gave a weak laugh, "Never thought I'd hear that one, huh?"

"Joking about it isn't gonna help. How would you stay away from him Jackie? And Davey, too?" Eric looked genuinely concerned.

"I... I don't know... God. I'm thinking about that ni-"

"Come on, Jackie. Don't bring yourself down, now."

"No, Eric. It's all my fault. All of this." Jackie felt a tear run down her face. "If I hadn't left, or if Michael hadn't been there... Davey would have a father. I wouldn't be living here, being a burden to you and your family."

"No, no, no, Jackie," Eric shook his head lightly, "you're not a burden to us. And it's not your fault things turned out the way they did. You didn't even find out that you were pregnant until a month later. And by then he was already..."

"Gone," Jackie finished slowly. "And God knows where he went. And he's never come back either... and after all the times you've talked to him on the phone... he hasn't mentioned where he is? Where he's been?"

"No," Eric shook his head again, "and we both agreed not to mention that you had his kid. He would freak out."

"I know," Jackie squeaked, on the verge of sobbing.

"Jackie, Jackie," Eric hugged her tightly, "it's okay. There's a way around this somehow."

"I just want to protect Davey," Jackie cried into his shoulder, "I don't want him to grow up knowing that his father is a love-fearing burnout."

"I know," Eric said, letting go of her.

"When does he come?" she said, her head face down.

"In three days. Jackie, I'm so sorry," He hung his head in shame. "You know I have to do this, though. He was my brother."

Jackie nodded and wiped her eyes, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired and my eyes hurt."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jackie."

"'Night, Eric," She weakly smiled as she wiped her eyes and walked up the stairs. 


	2. Scream

A/N: First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry because Word isn't working for me, so I'm on Notepad and can't use bold or anything. Second, thanks for the reviews :). I'll try and update and make the story original also because I know this can be a common format for these kind of J/H stories.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * * *

"Mommy! Get up!" Davey shook his mother in bed.

"Ugh... honey, it's seven o'clock," Jackie groaned.

Davey continued to shake her.

"Alright! I'm up!" Jackie said, sitting up.

"Good." Davey smiled proudly, "Mommy, I'm hungry. Is Grandma Kitty up?"

"I don't know... let's go see."

They both went downstairs to find Kitty making pancakes and bacon in the kitchen.

"Oh, well look who's up!" Kitty laughed. "I've been expecting you for about an hour now!"

"He seriously gets up that early sometimes?" Jackie stared at Kitty in disbelief, "Wow, I guess I never realized how good I have it." She smiled at her son.

"Oh, yes. Davey's quite the early riser. Ha ha!" Kitty smiled as Jackie and Davey sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Red and Eric are still sleeping I'm guessing?" Jackie yawned.

"You guessed it." Kitty said as she put the plates on the table, and then lowered her voice, "Now, Jackie. Eric told me that he mentioned Stev-"

"Great pancakes, Mrs. Forman!" Jackie rushed in before Kitty could finish, then smiled apologetically.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," Jackie said quietly.

"It's all right, Jackie. I understand." Kitty said as Red entered the kitchen.

"Hm, would you look at that," Red said, "Davey's up late." He noticed that Davey and Jackie were still in their pajamas.

"Good morning, Grandpa Red!" Davey said brightly.

Kitty rushed over to him. "Now, Red," she said slowly, "I figured that today we could go shopping for a nice suit for the wedding. You know it's right around the corner!"

"Yeah, yeah," Red muttered, "just pass me the bacon."

The four ate in silence for a few minutes until Eric walked in.

Red started, "Rise and shine, dumba-"

"Apple!" Jackie cut in, "Dumb apple!"

"Er, yes. Dumb apple." Red scowled.

"Nice to see you, too, Dad." Eric sat down at the table and picked up a piece of bacon.

"So, Jackie," he said while chewing the bacon, "I was thinking about last night and-"

"She doesn't want to talk about it, Eric," Kitty cut in, "I already tried."

"What are they talking about, Mommy?" Davey asked.

"They're just talking about the wedding, babe. Wedding arrangements." Jackie looked around for everybody's seal of approval. They all nodded, like she had hoped.

"Oh." Davey looked down at his plate, which was now empty. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can get you a suit today, too, like Grandpa Red." Jackie smiled at him.

"No, mommy! I hate shopping!" Davey frowned.

"I could come, too, Davey," Eric said.

"Okay, Uncle Eric!" Davey said, instantly brightening up. Eric grinned at the gesture.

"Alright, babe," Jackie said, standing up and putting her and Davey's plates in the sink, "let's get you dressed."

Davey sighed. "Okay, mommy."

The two of them headed up the stairs.

"Such a shame." Kitty shook her head.

"What is, Kitty?" Red asked.

"The boy's growing up without a father! The closest thing he has is Eric!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," Eric said defensively, "Davey loves me. He doesn't need a father."

"Steven's coming out," Red commented, "he's gonna know sooner or later."

Kitty thought about this for a moment. "Maybe a flame will reignite, if you know what I mean." she laughed.

"Kitty, don't even try to get into this situation," Red started.

"Yeah, Mom. Maybe it's best if you stay out of it," Eric commented.

"And what fun would that be?" Kitty laughed, "Of course I'm getting in the middle of it. It just wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Kitty," Red tried again.

"No, no, no. Red, I can do what I want, and I will. Davey needs a father." Kitty said.

"Whatcha talking about?" Jackie asked, coming from behind with a wary look on her face.

Kitty jumped at the sound of Jackie's voice. "Nothing... just, christmas cards! Ha ha!"

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

Kitty nodded, avoiding eye contact. "All right, now who wants to go shopping?" Kitty called.

They all just stared and followed her out the door.

* * * *

"So... heavy." Eric complained as he carried a sleeping Davey into the house.

"Eric, are you telling me that my son is fat?" Jackie asked.

"No, he's just too weak to hold a kid!" A voice behind them called out.

They turned around to see Donna, smiling in the driveway.

"I believe you, Donna. Eric can't even hold a pencil without breaking a sweat," Jackie said, grinning.

"Jackie... take him!" Eric said, panting.

Jackie took him from Eric with ease and brought him into the house.

"So... the big day's coming up, huh?" Donna said casually to Eric.

"Yup. I'm pretty nervous, actually." Eric said.

"Really? I figured we'd had enough practice over the years. I'm praying that this time things work out for sure." Donna said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I know. I'll just be happy to walk out with a ring on my finger this time." Eric smiled

"Or to be there." Donna said half-jokingly.

"Donna, if you have any doubts, any at all, forget them. I'm two hundred percent sure that I'm meant to be with you now." Eric took her hand gently.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks," she said, and then paused. "Eric, you know I really do love you."

"I love you, too, Donna." He pulled her in for a long kiss and embrace.

Jackie walked back outside. "Aren't you guys coming in?" she asked, "It's starting to rain."

"You know," Eric smiled at Donna, "I didn't even notice." 


	3. Wonder

Two days later...

Jackie woke up to her son's crying around eleven in the morning. She had worked the previous night, and had gotten home around 4:30 AM, but something in the bottom of her stomach told her that something was going to go horribly wrong today. Not only was Davey crying, but Steven Hyde would be in town by nightfall.

"Now, Davey, there's no reason to cry." Jackie heard Kitty's voice consoling her son downstairs. Then she heard Davey give another wail.

Apparently the consoling wasn't working very well.

Rubbing her eyes, Jackie got out of bed and went downstairs as fast as she could, albeit in a groggy manner.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked once she got to the living room.

"Mommy!" Davey cried and clung to Jackie's legs. She bent down to pick him up.

"What happened?" she asked Kitty.

"I don't really know. I think he was upset because you were still sleeping, and Eric and Donna are over at her house," Kitty explained, "Michael was arriving today, and I think he's over there now."

"It's okay, babe," Jackie said, stroking his head. He leaned his head on her shoulders and was instantly calmed.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna?" Davey asked.

"They're at Aunt Donna's house next door. I think that Uncle Michael is over. Betsy may be there, too. Do you want to go over there?"

Davey grinned. "Yeah!"

"Alright. Let Mommy get dressed and then we can go."

"No! You take too long!" he shouted.

Jackie laughed, "I'll be as fast as I can."

Ten minutes later, Jackie came downstairs, looking great as usual, and called for Davey.

"Finally!" he shouted once she came down.

"Come on, baby," she laughed, "let's go."

They walked over to Donna's house, and sure enough, Michael Kelso's car was in the driveway.

When they walked in the door, everybody was sitting in the living room talking.

"Davey!" Betsy shouted and made her way over to her cousin. They instantly ran off to play.

"Jackie!" Kelso ran over to his ex-girlfriend and enveloped her in a big hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Michael," she laughed.

"So you're gonna see Hyde today, huh?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Kelso!" Eric and Donna tried to stop him before he finished talking.

"No, Eric, Donna. It's okay." Jackie said maturely, "Yes, I'm going to see Steven... but I'm just gonna blow it off. What's it matter anyway?"

"Uh, a lot!" Kelso exclaimed, "You haven't seen each other since Ch-"

"KELSO!" Eric and Donna yelled.

"What?! I'm just sayin'!" Kelso said defensively.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now three o'clock. Jackie had gone back to the Formans to do her hair, again (which she insisted was only for self pride, not to impress anybody).

"Oh, Jackie!" Kitty said once Jackie came downstairs, "you look gorgeous!" Then she hesitated, "...why do you look so fancy today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jackie commented, "I just took a little longer on my hair today than I usually would."

"You know, I'm not even sure that Steven is stopping by today," Kitty mentioned.

"Who said anything about Steven?" Jackie asked mindlessly.

"Nobody, nothing. I was just saying."

About an hour later, Jackie had resorted to watching TV in the basement, because her son was still next door, although Eric had come home about fifteen minutes before and joined her.

Eric flipped through the channels, although nothing seemed to be on, besides The Price Is Right. And he knew that Jackie really didn't watch that show anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitty was cooking dinner in the kitchen, when she heard the doorbell ring.

'Could it be?' she thought.

She opened the door and saw her "almost" son, Steven Hyde, standing in the doorway.

"Steven!" she cried, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Forman," he said as he patted her on the back.

"Oh my goodness, its been so long, Steven! Where have you been?" she asked, feeling her eyes well up with tears of joy.

"Yup, I know. I've been in Chicago, actually, this whole time. I had a record shop to run down there, so... yeah," Hyde said.

"Have you gotten checked into a motel yet?" Kitty asked him.

"Actually, I kinda figured I'd just crash here for a couple nights, if you didn't mind. No big deal, I hope." He shifted his glasses higher on his face.

"Um... well, no! It's no big deal! Ha ha!" Kitty laughed, "Now, if you don't mind, you can head on down to your old room. It's still the way it was when you left, except maybe a little dustier! Ha!"

Hyde grabbed his suitcase and walked down the stairs to hear the TV on.

"Ya down here, Red?" he asked, before looking and realizing that it was none other than Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart, watching something pointless on TV.

"Forman?" he asked while staring at Jackie, who was pretending to be infatuated with the show on TV.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Eric happily hugged Hyde, while patting him on the back.

"I've been good. So you're getting married, huh? Not gonna back down again this time, are you?" Hyde laughed.

"That's not funny, right Eric?" Jackie cut in, and then covered her mouth after realizing that she had spoken to him.

"Well, if it isn't Jerky Blackheart," Hyde said while stepping closer to Jackie, suspiciously eyeing her.

"Shut up," she said defensively, "nobody calls me that anymore, anyways."

An awkward silence occured for a couple of seconds, until Eric broke it.

"So, where've you been?

"Chicago." Hyde answered, while waiting for Jackie's expression.

Jackie gasped quietly, and then covered her mouth again. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Ever since... I don't know. That night." Hyde answered honestly.

Jackie narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I thought you left."

"Nope. Stayed to run one of W.B.'s record stores."

Suddenly Donna, Kelso, Betsy, and Davey all came in in the basement through the back door.

"Hyde!" Kelso ran to him, waiting for a reaction, good or bad.

"Hey, man," Hyde said with a blank expression.

Kelso just stood there. That was good enough.

"Hey Bets, wanna meet your godfather?" He called his five year old daughter over.

Hyde gestured to Davey. "Who's this? You knock up another girl?" he asked Kelso.

Jackie sucked in her breath and ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Kelso started, "No man, that's J-"

"Just another kid!" Eric stood in, quickly glancing at Jackie, who had gone pale.

"Mommy, don't go to work tonight," Davey said while walking over to Jackie and clinging to her legs.

Hyde looked between Jackie and Davey in confusion. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Steven, just wait," Jackie said while walking up the stairs with Davey.

"Where are we going, Mommy? What's going on?" Davey asked.

"Nothing, babe. Just sit with your Grandma Kitty for a minute, okay?"

"Alright."

Jackie ran back downstairs to the basement, where she found everybody standing silently.

Hyde had a look of confusion on his face, as he warily glanced at Jackie.

"Now will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" he demanded.

"Steven," Jackie began, "a month after you left, I found out that I was pregnant." She barely looked at him.

"Wait... are you telling me that's my kid?" he asked in disbelief.

Jackie nodded miserably.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?" he angrily asked, "Damn it, Forman, at least I had talked to you over the last couple of years." He shook his head.

"No, Steven, don't go blaming this on Eric. We agreed that it would just be best to not mention it." Jackie swiped a piece of hair out of her face as she heard Davey start to cry upstairs.

"Hold on, babe!" she called upstairs, "Now, Steven, don't get upset about this."

"Jackie, what the hell? You don't tell me that we have a kid?" Hyde angrily grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, fighting to get her arm out of his grasp.

"Hyde," Donna and Eric tried to get him to calm down.

"Mommy!" Davey cried from upstairs, "Mommy, why did you scream?"

"I'll be right there, baby!" she called up once again, fighting the tears away. "Steven, just let me be!" she yelled and ran upstairs to her son.

"Mommy, what happened?" Davey asked, gaining interest and fear in the subject.

"Nothing, baby," Jackie held him close and finally let some tears fall.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" he asked angrily, "tell me!"

Hyde came upstairs and saw Jackie and Davey sitting together on the Forman's couch while they both cried.

"Jackie," he said, crouching in front of her. No response.

"Jackie," he tried again.

"You know what, Steven? Leave me alone. I don't care about what you have to say." Jackie turned away.

"Listen," he said, "I didn't mean to freak out back there on you. But what do you expect? Keeping that from me?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting next to her on the couch.

She scooted away from him.

"Mommy, who is he?" Davey whispered in her ear.

"I'm your-" Hyde started.

"He's one of my old friends." Jackie interrupted.

"Why did he make you cry?" He narrowed his eyes at Hyde.

"Babe, it's all grown up stuff. Don't worry about it," Jackie said as she wiped her eyes and rubbed her son's back.

At this, Hyde smiled. Jackie seemed like a good mother, from what he'd seen. At least, way better than his mother was.

"Jackie, listen to me," Hyde said as he took off his glasses and looked in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you couldn't have told me."

"Told him what, mommy?" Davey asked while looking up at his mother.

"You know, Steven, this isn't the time." Jackie said as she got up and carried her son with her upstairs. 


	4. Sunlight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! It feels great to have feedback, this coming from somebody who hasn't written a semi-decent story in well over a year. Keep them coming, and give me more ideas! And by the way, since I have no bold or italics, if you see slashes, (like /this/), that implies that it's italicized. Kay?

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, sorry. I would have made a LOT more changes if I did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now it was five in the morning, which meant work was over for Jackie. She snuck in the front door and shut it quietly. Just as she was about to walk up the staircase, she heard a noise in the kitchen. Warily, she walked over to see Hyde grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, arms crossed.

Hyde shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Well, be quiet," Jackie said, "I don't want Davey getting up any earlier than he usually does."

"Hmm." Hyde walked to the living room and sat down on Red's chair, "our son, huh?"

Jackie frowned and followed. "Sure, whatever."

"Jackie, can we talk about this now? You realize you have no reason to be mad at /me/." Hyde said.

"Steven, you just don't understand," Jackie said as she sat down on the couch, "I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?" Hyde asked.

"You know how you are... or, were," Jackie said, "whatever. If you couldn't handle the Michael situation, who knew how you'd react to a child? I had no way of contacting you and once you called, things were different. I couldn't just tell you that you had a one year old son, Steven. I couldn't." Her voice cracked.

He could tell that she was on the verge of crying. And as irritated with her as he was, he still couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Listen, Jackie," he said softly, "we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm just wondering how we're gonna tell him... if you want to."

"I... we have to." Jackie wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "he's gonna wonder about it sooner or later."

"I guess. Think about it, and I will, too." Hyde decided.

"Alright."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later...

Davey had woken up his Uncle Eric when he realized that his mom wasn't in bed. His Grandma Kitty had just gotten up before they did.

Davey and Eric walked down the stairs to find Jackie asleep on the couch, and Hyde sleeping in the chair.

"Mommy!" Davey jumped on his mother, shaking her awake, which woke Hyde up, too.

"Wh- Davey?" Jackie looked around blankly, "How did I...? Oh."

"Where were you last night, Mommy?" Davey asked.

"I guess I was too tired to go upstairs," Jackie said gently while lifting her son on the couch with her.

"Jackie," Hyde said sleepily, "what time is it?"

"I don't know... eight, maybe?"

"What's your name?" Davey asked while walking over to Hyde.

"This is Steven," Jackie explained, "but almost everybody calls him Hyde."

"Oh." Davey walked into the kitchen and found breakfast on the table.

"Mommy! Uncle Eric! Hyde! Breakfast is done!" Davey shouted.

Hyde walked into the kitchen. As Jackie followed, Eric said quietly to her, "What was going on there?"

"Oh, nothing. I just- Steven was up when I came home, and we discussed a couple of things. I guess I fell asleep on the couch after talking." Jackie explained.

"Okay," Eric said as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

They all began eating once Red came into the kitchen.

"What were you talking about yesterday?" Davey asked his mother.

"What do you mean?" she asked after a moment.

"When you cried."

"Davey... babe, just... I'll tell you later, okay?" she glanced around the table.

"Okay."

They all ate in silence until they finished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Jackie came downstairs after showering and getting dressed and ready. Kitty was playing with Davey in the living room, Red was watching a Packers game on the TV, Eric was at Donna's, and Hyde was probably doing something downstairs.

"Jackie, why the long face?" Kitty asked, and then laughed.

"Nothing, Mrs. Forman. I'm fine." Jackie replied in a low tone.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm feeling down?" Kitty asked, and gave a dramatic pause, "Grocery shopping."

Jackie's face contorted with confusion. "Okay." She finally said.

"Do you want to go? Bring Davey with you, if you want. I've already composed a list and everything, ha ha!" Kitty laughed.

"Um... sure." Jackie frowned at the piece of paper and twenty dollar bill that Kitty had handed her.

"Alright, Davey. Wanna come with Mommy?" Jackie asked.

"Okay." He smiled as Jackie grabbed her keys and walked out the door with him.

Once they reached the local grocery store, they got a cart and bought everything on Kitty's list.

Apparently, Kitty's theory didn't work. Grocery shopping was worse than Jackie expected.

Once they reached the car and unpacked the groceries, Davey suddenly startled Jackie.

"Mommy," Davey said, "do I have a daddy?"

Jackie looked truly shocked. "What made you think of that? Did somebody say something?" she asked frantically, thinking of obscenities to scream at Hyde once they got home.

"No," Davey looked down in thought," I just heard Grandma Kitty say that I needed a daddy the other day at breakfast. Remember that?"

Jackie thought back and recalled Kitty saying something loudly as they had walked into the kitchen. She sighed, knowing that this had to come out soon, and now was the only time.

"Baby," Jackie looked down at him and grabbed his hand, "I have something to tell you, okay?" Davey nodded.

"You know Steven? Er, uh, Hyde?"

Davey nodded again.

"He's, uh. Um. He's your father, babe." Jackie struggled to let the words come out of her mouth.

Davey narrowed his eyes. "Okay."

Jackie was alarmed at his nonchalantness (A/N: Is that a word? Nonchalantness?).

Davey looked up at his mother again. "Is that why you were crying yesterday?"

Jackie sighed. "Yes."

"Why has he been away?" Davey asked.

"I... I don't know, babe." Jackie said as she got down to his level and looked into his eyes, "But don't count on him staying, okay? I'm sorry to tell you this, honey. I don't want you to be sad, but... things don't always work out the way they're supposed to." Jackie's eyes filled with tears.

Davey looked at his crying mother and hugged her.

"I love you, Mommy." he said as he started to cry a little bit, too. He didn't like to see his Mommy cry.

"I love you, too, baby." She lifted him up in to the car and sniffed, "And no matter what happens, I'll always love you. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Davey paused. "Do you and my daddy love each other?" he asked.

Jackie's heart stopped for a moment, not knowing what to say. 'Yes' could bring hopes into Davey's head, while 'no' could break his little heart.

"I don't know, honey," Jackie said slowly, "we haven't seen each other in five years."

"Mommy," Davey started, "does he love me?"

Jackie froze for a moment, and then thought. "I'm sure he does, babe. He just hasn't gotten to know you yet." She couldn't tell him that Hyde didn't know Davey existed up until the previous day.

"Oh."

Jackie walked to the other side of the car and got in, feeling sick.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached home to find Kitty, who was eager to help unpack groceries, and Red, who was showing Eric how to change the oil in the Vista Cruiser.

"Oh, you two!" Kitty exclaimed, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackie lied, as she put Davey down, "Can you help Grandma Kitty unpack the groceries?"

Davey nodded, and Jackie went down into the basement. Sure enough, Hyde was down there watching TV.

"Steven," Jackie said slowly, as Hyde turned around.

He walked toward her and nodded, knowing she had something to say.

"I told him." She frowned, avoiding his eyes.

Hyde looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to do it by herself. "And?"

"He was totally normal about it. But then he asked me if that was why I cried yesterday. And he asked if you loved him." Jackie left out the other question.

"Well, what did you say?" Hyde asked.

"I said that I was sure you did, but you hadn't talked to him much." She said, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Look at me," Hyde said sharply to her, and then eased his tone, "tell me what else happened."

"I told him not to get his hopes up on seeing you. I told him it was my first time seeing you in five years." She let a tear escape from her eyes. God, had she been crying a lot or what? "What do you have to say about that one?" she asked, looking away again.

"I... I don't know." For once, Steven Hyde was at loss for words.

Jackie just stood there, as still as she possibly could without sobbing.

"Mommy, I'm done!" Davey called as he walked down the stairs. As soon as he came down he noticed his mother crying again, and Hyde just staring at her, not knowing what to say.

Instantly, Jackie bent into shape and picked up her little boy, and hugged him.

Hyde walked closer to them, intently looking and his son and his ex-girlfriend.

"So you're my daddy?" Davey asked him in a small voice.

"Yeah. I'm your dad, kid." Hyde said, taking off his glasses.

Jackie held him closer while still trying to stop the tears falling down her face.

"Baby, will you go help Grandpa Red and Uncle Eric upstairs? I think they could use your help," Jackie said quietly while putting her son down.

"Okay." She watched as her son walked out the door.

"Jackie..." Hyde shook his head, "stop crying. Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong?" She looked up at him in disbelief. "How in the world can you say that, Steven?" Angry tears streamed down her face.

"I just... I don't know. We'll figure this out."

"Yeah, that's what you wanna believe!" Jackie shouted at him, "You don't know him like I do, Steven. I've been with him all along. I love him to death. He's my world. I don't want him to be hurt."

"That's impossible! Life is filled with hurt! Look at how our parents were." Hyde exclaimed.

"All the more reason to be a better parent," Jackie quipped, wiping her eyes once again, "Is it such a crime to protect your child?" She looked up at him, eyes filling up with new tears again.

"Jackie, don't," Hyde said, trying to not let her tears get to him, "Jackie, it's okay. We'll work things out." He took another glimpse of her, "Whatever it takes." He muttered.

"Oh, Steven." Jackie wanted more than anything to just be held by him, for him to tell her that he'd make things okay. But this was as good as you could get with Steven Hyde, and Jackie knew it. 


	5. Amazed

A/N: Wow, this is getting great! I'm sticking to a story for once! I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews and subscriptions, it's awesome. Continue reading and I'll get the next chapter up for sure, since it's the weekend :P.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner that evening, Jackie, Davey, Eric, and Hyde headed over to Donna's to see Kelso, Betsy, and a newly arrived Fez.

They walked in to find none other than Angie in the living room, along with the rest of the gang.

"Angie," Hyde walked over to his sister, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, way to appreciate the first time seeing your sister in... what's it been, five years?" Angie smirked at him.

"No, man, sorry. I just... I thought you moved?" Hyde was stunned.

"Well, I received a wedding invitation in the mail, and I figured, why not come back for the old memories?" She noticed Jackie and Davey standing nearby. "And when did you start a family? I never thought you and Jackie would have made it," she commented.

"I... we didn't."

Angie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jackie walked closer to Angie. "We broke up years ago. I realized that I was pregnant once he was gone, though."

Angie gave Hyde a disapproving stare.

"It's not my fault she didn't tell me I had a kid!" Hyde exclaimed.

Davey looked up at his mother in shock. "He didn't know about me, Mommy?"

"Shit." Hyde muttered.

"Steven!" Jackie slapped his arm and then turned back to Davey, "Sweetie, hold on. I'll tell you later," she said while noticing the hurt in her son's eyes.

"Well, this is awkward," Kelso broke the silence that the rest of the gang had shared.

Jackie turned to face everybody else. "Fez!" she ran over to where he was sitting and hugged him, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ah, yes. How is Davey doing? I haven't seen him since he was a little baby," Fez said.

"Take a look for yourself." She gestured to her son, who was now standing a bit further away from her than he was before.

"Wow!" Fez smiled, "Davey, I'm your Uncle Fez."

"Oh. You knew me before and I don't remember you. But my daddy didn't?" Davey asked in the smallest voice imaginable.

Jackie looked at him in alarm. "Baby, come here," she motioned for him to walk over. Instead, he went down the other hall to play with Betsy.

Jackie sighed. "Look what you got us into." She turned to Hyde and crossed her arms.

Hyde just shook his head. He didn't feel like yelling at her right now.

Jackie started to go down the hall, until Eric stopped her. "Maybe it's best if you just let him think about this for a while," he told her.

"He's never been mad at me before." She broke eye contact with everybody for the moment to just stare at the wall.

"Jackie, don't get too upset about it. You've been doing that an awful lot lately," Donna put in as she rested a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Can you blame me?! /He/ shows up and ruins everything!" She gestured to Hyde and then turned back to Donna, "Things won't and can't get better. I know this, Donna."

She turned to face Hyde again. "What do you think you're doing, you're just gonna walk in and out of me and my son's life as you please?" she angrily said.

"For God's sake, Jackie, I didn't know! You didn't tell me. God," he sighed as he sat on the couch, "you know I thought you had gotten a little more mature, after raising a kid and all? Well, I'm realizing that you're still the same Jackie Burkhart. A bratty kid who thinks she's never wrong." Hyde stormed out and Jackie watched him leave in shock.

"Did you /hear/ him, Donna?!" she asked, her face filled with anguish, and turned around, "Eric?!"

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," Donna pulled Jackie's arm and led her outside.

They both stepped out and sat on the porch.

"Jackie, have you ever considered that you're not giving him credit?" Donna asked. "Don't get mad at me for saying this, but you're not giving him a chance. He has a good point; you didn't tell him. And while I know you felt that you couldn't, I can see where Hyde's coming from."

Jackie frowned and looked at her shoes. "It's not fair," she said quietly, "that he can storm in, and give me all of these feelings again." Her voice was barely audible. "He can cause all of these problems for me and Davey. He can do whatever he wants. Because he's Steven." She shrugged and sighed.

"Wait..." Donna looked at Jackie, "feelings?"

"What?" Jackie looked over at Donna.

"What?" Donna narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Jackie looked away again.

"Listen... I know you feel hurt. I think you should just explain how you feel to him. Maybe then he can sympathize, too. As long as you keep an open mind." Donna raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"I guess so." Jackie stood up, "I think I'll do that now. I have to get this over with. And then I'll come back over and talk to Davey."

Jackie walked next door and went down the stairs to the back door of the basement. Hyde was down there, just about to light up.

"Steven!" Jackie rushed up to him. "Before you do that, please, listen to me."

He looked at her quizzically. "If you want to come up with a childish comeback for what I said earlier, then feel free to leave."

"No," she looked away for a second, then locked eyes with him again, "no, Steven."

"Then what do you want?" Hyde asked.

"I wanted... to say I'm sorry. For everything. For not telling you."

Hyde raised his eyebrows.

Jackie continued, "I think I started to get a little protective over Davey once you came, and... I don't know. I think I was trying to protect myself, too."

"How? Jackie, I'm not gonna come in here and shoot you, if that's what you're thinking." he said in a deadpan tone.

"I don't know," Jackie shook her head, "I just don't know." The waterworks in her eyes started up again. "He's never been mad at me, Steven."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he's mad at me, too."

"No. It doesn't. Because he barely knows you." She sat on the couch next to his chair and felt tears slide down her face.

"Jackie," Hyde said quietly, "it's okay... we'll just have to explain why I didn't know. Why you felt you couldn't tell him. Sure, he's a kid, but he may understand."

Jackie wiped away her tears. "When do you think we should tell him?'

"How about now?" Hyde stood up; as did Jackie.

"That works." Jackie gave a small smile through her tears. "And Steven?" She turned to look at him. "Thanks." She nervously stepped closer to him.

He must have gotten the hint, because he also stepped closer, and enveloped her in a hug.

For the first time in five years, Jackie felt relaxed. With Hyde's arms wrapped around her, she felt safe.

Hyde inhaled Jackie's scent in. A sense of familiarity came over him, and it suddenly hit him why he had wanted to come to Point Place once again.

They both finally let go after a few more moments.

"Well, let's go, I guess." Jackie stepped out the door and walked to Donna's together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Davey?" Jackie asked in a small voice as she walked into the room where Davey and Betsy were playing.

He looked up at her and Hyde, and then looked away again.

"Baby, look at me. Please. We need to talk to you."

After a few moments, he looked up.

"Davey, honey." Jackie walked toward him and took a seat on the floor across from him. Hyde remained in the doorway until Jackie waved him over.

"Steven... will you start?" She looked over at him pleadingly.

He nodded. "Davey," he started, "first off, don't blame this on your mother."

Jackie looked over at him and smiled. "But don't blame this on your father either," she added.

"Okay," Hyde said, "then who the hell do we blame?"

Jackie shook her head. "We're just trying to say that we're sorry, and... you should have known, Davey." She slowly inched closer to him, seeing if he'd respond and hug her.

"Whatever," Davey shrugged.

Jackie turned to Hyde. "Is zen an inheritable trait?" she asked in an amazed tone.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"What's zen?" Davey asked.

His parents got to explaining the definition of zen, which led them to tell him stories of when they were younger. Before they knew it, they had all fallen asleep on the ground in the bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie woke up around midnight. She didn't know where she was until she saw her Davey curled up on her other side, Hyde laying next to her. Then she realized that she had missed work for the night. Debating whether or not to come in late or not, eventually laying there in between them suited her just fine.

She woke up to Davey calling her name. The sun was up, but Jackie wasn't aware of the time. She was shocked to find that her head was resting on Hyde's chest. Quickly, she got off and stood up.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get up," Hyde mumbled, "I didn't want to wake you, though."

Jackie felt her face flush and she quickly turned away.

"Mommy?" Davey asked.

She turned around.

"Are you and Hy- Daddy married? Because I heard that mommies and daddies are supposed to be married."

This nearly broke her heart. She couldn't think of what to say for a second, until Hyde jumped in.

"No, we're not. It doesn't always work out that way."

"Things never work out the right way for us," Davey said quietly.

Jackie just sighed. "Come on, babe. Let's get home." She picked him up and walked out of the door, as Hyde followed.

Once they reached the Pinciotti's kitchen, they spotted Donna and Eric sitting at the table, talking. As soon as they noticed Jackie, Hyde, and Davey walk in though, they stood up instantly.

"What happened last night?!" Donna asked.

"I-I don't know. Me and Steven told Davey about... everything... and we all got to talking, I guess. And we just fell asleep." Jackie said nervously.

"Yeah, well you missed work. And we tried to wake you up. So, don't go getting mad at us about it," Eric cut in.

"I'm not mad," Jackie said as she poured Davey a glass of orange juice.

"You /always/ get mad when it comes to missing work... you're not mad?" Donna asked in amazement.

"No... it was worth it, if my baby forgave me." She bent down to muss his hair and smiled.

"So I take it you two are on good terms now?" Eric asked, referring to Jackie and Hyde.

"I guess so." Jackie looked over at Hyde, just to make sure. He nodded in approval.

The four of them chatted until Davey finished his juice, and then they left to go back next door.

A/N: Not my best, I know... I was kind of out of ideas... so, suggestions, anyone? I'll get into gear for next time, definitely. Maybe tomorrow? Hopefully. Keep those reviews coming; they're making my day! 


	6. Transparent

Two days had passed by in the Forman household.

Jackie and Hyde had become more civil toward each other, and no fights had occured at all, which was quite an improvement. Davey had finally started calling Hyde "Daddy", to the unsureness of Hyde.

That day, Kitty had taken Davey out to show him off, just like she did every week, Red was working at his muffler shop, and Donna and Eric had gone to register for a few more items. Only Hyde and Jackie remained in the house, watching TV in the basement.

"What is this?" Jackie asked, looking at the TV.

"I'm... not sure." The program was showing real people doing crazy stunts for money.

"Who really wants to watch this? The point of TV is to watch fake stuff!" Jackie complained.

As the TV show came to a close, the familiar fanfare to The Price Is Right came on. Jackie and Hyde gave quick glances at each other before Hyde changed the channel.

"So," Jackie started, "have you talked to Davey more lately?"

"I guess." Hyde shrugged.

An awkward silence took over the room, until Jackie got up.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower... I'll be back down in like, twenty minutes."

Hyde picked up the remote again and nodded.

A half hour later, Jackie came back downstairs to find that Eric and Donna had come back from the store, along with Fez, Kelso, and Betsy.

"Hey," she casually greeted them, taking the only available spot on the couch.

"We were just talking about the rehearsal tomorrow," Kelso grinned, "and about how Eric's hot cousin Penny is gonna be there."

Donna rolled her eyes. "What a slut," she muttered, recalling the last time Penny had visited.

"Hey, Kelso, have you talked to Brooke lately?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I seen her when I picked Betsy up. I just wish she lived closer. Chicago's a pretty long drive from Point Place." Kelso looked over at his daughter and smiled.

"Daddy, when are we gonna get out the water guns?" Betsy asked excitedly.

"Betsy!" Kelso whispered quickly, and then looked sheepishly over to the rest of the gang, "What water guns? Who has water guns?" He threw his arms up in the air. "Come on, Bets, how about we... go outside." He grabbed Betsy's hand and they walked out of the door.

"Water guns? I don't even wanna know. I just hope they don't have to do with the wedding or the rehearsal," Donna commented.

"Or ruining my amazing dress," Jackie continued, with a serious look on her face. "Or my hair, or my makeup, or my shoes."

"Yours? Jackie, you're not the bride." Donna laughed lightly.

"Yeah, that's always the case," she said, eyeing Hyde and the spot where Kelso had been sitting previously.

A loud slam was heard upstairs, and then loud footsteps running down the stairs.

Kelso, Betsy, and Davey (who had just arrived home) were carrying Super Soakers and started spraying them everywhere.

Davey went right up to Jackie and started drenching her.

"Davey!" Jackie shrieked, "No! You're going to ruin Mommy's nice blouse!"

Hyde just snickered at the sight and leaned back in his chair, as he was barely getting sprayed.

"Steven!" Jackie shouted at him, "get him to stop! Scold him or something!"

Hyde shook his head. "Davey, st- eh, why not... keep going!"

"Steven!" Jackie slapped his arm with her free hand that wasn't blocking her shirt.

Somehow, she wound up tripping over the legs of the chair that Hyde was sitting in, and fell onto him, which made Davey corner her into Hyde.

Jackie was unsure what to do at this point: to risk her shirt getting even more soaked, or to embarrass herself by shielding herself on Hyde.

"Mommy!" Davey laughed, "Now Daddy's covered in water, too!"

She glanced over at the man that she was nearly clinging on to, to notice that he was drenched in water.

Suddenly, Davey put down his water gun. "It's all out," he pointed out.

Jackie took this opportunity to get off of Hyde. Hyde took his glasses off, which were now covered in water droplets.

"Davey!" Jackie walked over to her son, "You don't Super Soak Mommy's shirt! This is dry clean only!" She gestured to her shirt, only to realize that it was now transparent. "Oh my God!" Jackie ran upstairs.

Hyde stared after her. His heart was still beating pretty fast from when she was leaning on him. And the wet shirt thing was pretty hot, too.

"Hah! You could see Jackie's bra!" Kelso laughed as he stood next to Hyde.

Hyde hit him in the arm.

"Ow, man! What was that for?" Kelso asked.

"Her-our son's right there!" Hyde gestured to Davey, "And also for giving the kid the water gun. You knew nothing good could come from that."

"Daddy?" Davey asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Hyde laughed. "No."

"Is Mommy mad at me?"

"Probably." He looked over his shoulder to see if Jackie had come back down, which she hadn't.

"So Hyde," Donna said, stepping toward his chair, "you and Jackie were pretty close there, huh?" she teased.

"Donna, shut your piehole. The kid's here." Hyde grunted.

Red walked downstairs. "Good God, what happened to my basement?" he asked in a furious tone, taking note of the soaked furniture.

"You can blame this one for that." Eric pointed directly to Kelso.

"No surprise there," Red muttered.

"And me!" Betsy exclaimed proudly.

"And me!" Davey stepped closer.

Jackie, clad in a new shirt, walked back downstairs. Davey ran up to her. "Are you mad?" he asked in an angelic tone.

Jackie paused. "No, babe. I can't stay mad at you." She smiled and grabbed his hand. They sat on the other chair, opposite of Hyde's.

Davey sat on Jackie's lap. "Daddy's not mad." Davey smiled.

"Man, Hyde," Eric commented, "I'm just not used to seeing you being a dad!"

"Me neither," Hyde admitted.

"Anyway," Red continued, "Kitty sent me down here to tell you kids that dinner's ready."

"Alright, food!" Kelso jumped up and ran upstairs. The rest soon followed, as they were all eager to have a Kitty-baked meal.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's two thirty in the morning and I've babysat all night. I think I deserve some sleep, considering I'm sick and I have to get up at 8:30 this morning. Plus, I think that my writing was a little bit more accurate this time around. So, be kind and give me your thoughts (in the review format!) and I'm sure I'll have a new, longer chapter up tomorrow! 


	7. Sweet

A/N: Oh my God, I came up with the most amazing sequel idea. Which means that this story will be ending pretty soon, maybe a few more chapters or so. I know any normal standard writer would wait a couple days, maybe even weeks, before posting new chapters, but I can't help myself. I get my ideas through my head and they just go in and out, so I have to post them ASAP. By the way, what happened to all the reviews? Did my story lose interest? Keep those reviews coming, I promise, you won't be sorry ;D.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was four o'clock, and everybody was getting ready for the rehearsal. The food for the rehearsal dinner prior to the actual rehearsal was already made and set up at the Forman household. Once everything was all set, Jackie felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, exactly. It was only rehearsal. Maybe it was the fact that she had to walk down the aisle arm in arm with Hyde.

It was a traditional rehearsal. The groomsmen and bridesmaids, who were all cousins or old friends of Eric and Donna, came down first. Then came Jackie and Hyde.

"Ready?" She turned to face him about a minute before they had to go down.

"Yup." He nodded slightly.

"And Steven?"

Hyde looked in her direction.

"Thanks for not wearing your glasses." She squeezed his hand, which was required to be in hers, according to Donna.

He smirked. Donna had made him take the glasses off while in the car. Who knew she could be such a bridezilla?

It was now time for them to walk down. Slowly, they proceeded down the aisle, arm in arm.

Betsy had already gone down, before they had, slowly strewing petals to the ground.

Once they reached the end and parted to opposite sides the aisle, Donna slowly came down the aisle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rehearsal dinner took place in the Formans dining room. It was, for the most part, a small get together.

"Aha, well that was fun!" Kitty came around the table and placed a bowl of peas in the middle of it.

"Nervewracking, more like." Donna reached over and grabbed a buttered roll.

Eric eyed her cautiously. "And that means that you're...?"

Donna caught on right away and nearly choked on her roll. "No, Eric! You know I wouldn't ever do that again. We went over this."

Eric nodded, embarrassed.

"Forman, I'd believe her," Hyde offered, "any chick that sticks with /you/ this long must be serious by now."

"Alright, can we just talk about something else now?" Eric asked pleadingly.

"If you bring up Star Wars, Eric, I swear," Donna warned.

"You see," Red commented, "this is why I like the girl."

"Well, Red!" Kitty smiled, "You're in a good mood tonight!"

"Anything to get the boy out of the house." Red smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm pretty nervous for tomorrow," Jackie admitted, as they all sat in the basement. The majority of friends/family had left the house about an hour before, and now only the original gang was left.

"You?!" Donna turned to Jackie, "You don't know the half of it!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Wow, Donna," Hyde commented, "I've never seen you this worked up before."

"Yeah, it's kinda hot!" Kelso shouted.

Eric shot him a dirty look. "Uh, fiance over here, thank you very much." He was interrupted by a slight digging sound.

He turned around to see Fez pawing through cupboards in the basement.

"Uh, Fez?" Hyde asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my c- nothing." He turned around, wide eyed.

"If you're looking for you candy stash from five years ago, I'd say you're outta luck. My parents cleaned that out years ago." Eric said.

"Ugh!" Fez exclaimed, "Why is Red always out to get me?"

They all ignored him.

"So, I've gotta get Betsy back to Chicago in two days," Kelso said, "And then I'm back to work, I guess." He looked down sadly.

"If you hate your job and Chicago so much, then why don't you move?" Jackie asked.

"I don't hate Chicago, I just miss Point Place! But it's too far, and I need to stay by my Betsykins!" Kelso commented as Betsy ran over to her father and tackled him.

Fez jumped over the couch, holding a bag of jelly beans. "I have to leave on Monday, too," he said, "my wife will not be happy if I am out here much longer."

Everybody turned at stared at him. "What?!" They all exclaimed.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked, "Monday is a perfectly suitable day to leave!"

"You're /married/?" Eric shouted.

"Yeah, man, what's with this?" Hyde asked.

"Oh... I thought you guys knew! I got married three years ago!" Fez said.

"Three years?" Jackie's eyes widened. "Fez, why didn't you ever bring her over? We've /seen/ you since then!"

"I don't know." Fez shrugged.

"Man, you just never stop surprising me!" Kelso grinned, "Now, tell me, is she hot?"

"Hold it right there, homewrecker." Eric jokingly put a hand in front of Kelso.

Davey ran downstairs quickly and jumped on his mother.

"Davey!" Donna waved him over. "Now, you remember to very carefully hold the rings, right?" He nodded.

"Because if you drop them, the whole wedding will be ruined," she continued.

"Donna!" Jackie swooped in, picking up her son, "Don't make him nervous!" She kissed his head.

Hyde smiled at her display of genuine affection for their son.

"Plus, he's a Burkhart. He's not clumsy," Jackie added.

Hyde frowned. Burkhart? Sure, he hadn't been there for the birth, but...

"Oh my God, I'm so stressed out." Donna put a hand to her forehead.

"Donna! What did we say about putting your hands on your face?" Jackie snapped. "Your hands are oily!"

"Right." Donna lowered her hand.

"Devil, she's under enough stress as it is," Eric put in, "don't give her hell before the wedding."

"Whatever, Eric," Jackie mumbled under her breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day...

It was six in the morning, and Jackie had just gotten up to go get ready with Donna at the hair salon.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Davey asked.

"I have to go get ready for the wedding, baby. I'll see you in a few hours, okay? Then we'll go to the wedding together." Jackie smiled and hugged him.

Davey clung to her. "I don't want you to go!"

"I have to, babe. /You/ have to get ready, too, honey. Normally, I'd put your daddy in charge of that, but I'm not even sure he's up." She looked uneasy.

"Fez!" Jackie exclaimed, noticing him walk by, "Fez, you can get Davey ready for the wedding!"

Fez walked over and squinted at Davey. "Alright," he nodded, "I'm used to getting my son ready anyway."

"You have a /son/?" Jackie cried in disbelief, and then shook her head. "Whatever, just get him ready." She turned back to Davey, "I love you, honey. I'll see you in a few hours." Davey kissed her cheek and watched her go.

A/N: Hmm... wedding stuff. Ceremony is the next chapter. I'll probably make a seperate one for the reception. I think I have four chapters left, if I'm thinking this out correctly. Anyway, please review! 


	8. Radiant

A/N: Alright, I decided to skip the ceremony, not only because it's standard and everybody knows what happens, but also because it's fairly boring. So, here's the reception.  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Donna and Eric were dancing together, with the lights as low as the hall was big.

"So you didn't leave me standing there, huh?" Eric joked.

"I thought we agreed to not bring that up." Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Just making a point. And God, am I happy that we're finally married. Oh, what a long journey it's been." He smiled at her.

"I have to agree with you on that one. And I know there's two other people that could apply to that as well," Donna said, gesturing to Jackie and Hyde, who were sitting at a table, chatting.

Jackie turned and saw Donna pointing at her. She whipped back around and shrugged.

"Anyway," she told Hyde, "I was so happy when I ran into Fenton the other day. I wasn't sure who could watch Davey while we all were here." She took a sip from her champagne flute. "Like, my boss offered to watch him, but considering that I work at a bar, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"I take it you still don't have many friends out here." Hyde raised his eyebrows.

Jackie shrugged. "I have plenty. They're... just all out of town."

Hyde laughed and shook his head. Suddenly, the familiar piano melody to Tiny Dancer flooded the speakers.

"Oh my God, Steven." Jackie slammed her glass down on the table, "We so have to dance to this. It's our song!"

Hyde gave her a weird look. "Jackie, we're not-"

Jackie grabbed his hand and pulled him to where everybody was dancing.

He surrendered and they danced. During the entire song, they swayed together, and Jackie was reminded of the Valentine's Dance. Once the song came to an end, they both leaned closer, and without even thinking of what they were doing, kissed.

The kiss evolved from a soft one to a passionate one.

"Jackie," Hyde mumbled. Jackie didn't budge. They continued making out, until they started to walk out of the door together, as fast as they could without anybody noticing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jackie stood up from the grass. "Steven," she muttered, "am I drunk? Am I dreaming?"

"No, doll," he muttered.

"Did we just...?" She trailed off.

"Yup."

"Oh my God," Jackie tried to fix her hair, but it was all messed up, and her dress had a few grass stains on it. "Donna's gonna know," she said worriedly, "She knows that I would /never/ ruin a dress!"

"Jackie, just... relax. We could just leave, and tell her that Davey got sick or something." Hyde finally got up.

Jackie was silent for a moment. "That... could work." She smiled as she turned toward him. "Let's go back home." She jumped on him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and they started kissing again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Back at the wedding, Kelso sat at a table, stumped.

"Donna!" He tried to get her attention. "Eric!" No luck.

Finally, he jumped in front of the dancing couple.

"Kelso!" they shouted.

"You guys," he said in an obnoxious loud whisper, "I just seen Hyde and Jackie kissing."

"Yeah, right." Donna rolled her eyes, "I know Jackie, and she has much more self control then that... unless Hyde kissed her."

Eric cut in, "Hyde wouldn't kiss her either. He's too... cool for that kind of stuff... y'know?"

"No guys, I swear," Kelso promised, "I saw them kiss. I don't even know how it happened. But then I saw Laurie come in, so I followed her instead."

"Wait... Laurie's here?" Eric asked, shocked.

"Surprise, little brother!" Eric turned around to see his blonde sister, with arms wide open.

"Wow. Laurie... you're here?" Eric gave her a brief, awkward hug.

"Nice to see you, too. Mom and Dad had a similar reaction. Now if you'll excuse me... that guy over there is pretty hot." Laurie excused herself.

"No, Laurie!" Donna cried, "That's Cousin Peter! He's married! He's... ugh. What's the use?"

"Good old Whorey Laurie, on the prowl again," Eric commented and smiled at his new wife.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but, when was she /not/ on the prowl? I'm pretty sure she wasn't just sitting in a hotel room knitting the past couple years." Donna laughed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was eleven o'clock at night when Jackie and Hyde finally decided to get out of the bed and to get Davey from Fenton's.

"I'm half expecting him to have ribbons in his hair now," Jackie joked as she drove.

"Better not." Hyde gave a small laugh, then his face turned serious. "Jackie... you know I'm leaving tomorrow."

Jackie froze. She had totally forgotten that he was leaving. In fact, it had seemed like old times, where he lived at the Forman household.

"Wait..." Jackie frowned, "what does this mean then? About Davey, about... me?"

"You know that I want to stay here... but I can't. It's not my life now. I have a job, and an apartment," Hyde explained.

"So what was this?" She gestured between the two of them, "Just a little vacation? Just a little time off?"

"Jackie, I can't-"

Jackie stopped him. "No, Steven. This is the reason why I didn't even want to talk to you, or get involved with you. I knew that me and Davey would wind up getting hurt."

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"I... I don't know. I had to talk to you. About Davey and stuff."

"What about the other part?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Steven, don't make me answer that." She put her focus on the wheel. "We're here, anyway."

She turned to him. "Just wait in the car," she instructed, "I'll be right back."

He did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes had passed by, and Hyde was getting mad.

He got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

Fenton answered the door. "Hello, there."

"Where's Jackie at?" Hyde asked.

"Oh, I was helping her do her nails. They're just the loveliest shade of-"

"I don't care," Hyde said firmly, "she told me she'd be a few minutes. It's been more than that."

"Jackie!" Fenton called. A moment later, she appeared at his side.

"Jackie, you said you'd be right back," Hyde said, "Come on, we're going. Where's Davey?"

He walked over and yawned. "Mommy, are we going home now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, babe. Thanks, Fenton. I'll see you later." She smiled and shut the door.

"You couldn't wait one more minute?" she snapped at Hyde.

"Believe me, it wouldn't have been just one minute," Hyde said knowingly

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day, Eric and Donna had been long gone on their honeymoon.

At the Pinciotti house, Jackie sat on the bed as Fez and Kelso were packing their bags to go and Betsy and Davey were playing a final game of tag.

"I can't believe Steven's leaving," she said quietly to the guys, "I mean, he has a son now, he has responsibilities."

"What about the ones like..." Kelso thought for a moment and pointed at Jackie, "I saw you two kissing at the wedding!"

"Michael!" Jackie ran up to him and covered his mouth to make sure that Davey wouldn't hear. Unfortunately he turned around.

"What?" Davey asked.

Kelso started excitedly, "Your mom and dad! They-"

"Michael!" Jackie pinched his arm and yelled, "That didn't happen!"

"Yeah, it did! I saw it!"

"I wish I saw it!" Fez cried from the back of the room.

"Davey, let's go!" She grabbed her son's hand and they walked out the door.

"Why was Aunt Jackie so mad at you?" Betsy asked her father.

"Psh, I don't know," Kelso laughed, "I don't get the woman."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kitty was making Hyde's bed in the basement as he packed. "Aw, Steven, you can't go! Both of my babies are leaving me!" she cried.

Hyde laughed. "At least you still have Davey and Jackie."

"Wait... now, what are you going to do about Davey, Steven?" Kitty looked concerned.

"I don't know," Hyde shrugged, "I guess I'll just call him once in a while, drop by once a year... I don't know."

"Well, what did Jackie say?"

"She was mad," Hyde admitted. "Alright, I'm done packing. I'm gonna bring my stuff upstairs, I guess."

"Oh, Steven... I don't want you to go!" Kitty hugged him tightly, and Hyde hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Steven. Keep in touch, now." She cried after him as he walked out of the room and waved. "Goodbye, Mrs. Forman."

He carried his bag upstairs and saw Jackie and Davey playing on the couch.

"Jackie," Hyde said quietly.

She turned around to face him, then saw his bags and frowned. Jackie walked over to where he was standing, and Davey followed.

"I take it that you're leaving." She looked down at her feet, and then at Davey.

"Yeah. I wanted to say bye first though." He tried to maintain a zen tone.

"You're going?" Davey asked.

"Yeah... I'll be back though, I guess. Maybe every Christmas or something. I don't know."

Davey gestured that he wanted a hug, so Hyde knelt down and hugged his son, then messed up his hair. "See ya, kid."

He got back up and looked at Jackie. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I want to be friends," Jackie announced once their hug was through, "just friends. Not hating each other, but not... yesterday... either."

Hyde laughed. "I'm offended that you'd say that."

Jackie smiled. "See, this is nice," she said, "joking around and stuff... I'm gonna miss you, though, Steven."

Hyde smiled a little, hesitated, then kissed her cheek. "Bye, Jackie."

He grabbed his bags and left the door open as he walked out, and jumped into his El Camino.

As he drove off, he waved, and Jackie wiped a tear from her face.

"So he's gone, Mommy?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, babe. He's gone." 


	9. Golden

A/N: This is the final chapter, the epilogue of this story, and the prologue for the sequel, I guess. I'm looking forward to writing the sequel, and hopefully that will be a little longer. I plan on starting the story soon, maybe posting it on a weekly basis or something, because those types of stories tend to be more highly anticipated and reviewed, too. I think I may make it into a mini-series, but I also have a seperate story plan fresh in my mind already. Anyway, back to the final chapter. Please review this story, and tell me whether or not you liked it :). o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It had been three weeks since Hyde left, and another Monday had come.

Thank God that Kitty and Davey had been out for some "quality time", as Kitty put it, and Red was working.

Eric and Donna were buying new things for their house, so they weren't around either.

Jackie Burkhart zipped from the Forman house to her car in record time, and pushed the gas to the highest she could go without getting pulled over.

As she found her destination, she pulled in the lot and parked in a hurry.

Jackie ran inside of the local Point Place Walgreens in a frantic rush. She grabbed the things that she needed quickly, paid for them, and drove off.

Once she reached the Forman household again, she unpacked the products and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jackie returned back downstairs and checked all the rooms again to make sure that nobody was home.

She ran into the kitchen and ransacked through the drawers until she finally found what she was looking for.

Then, she pulled the scrap of paper out of the drawer and ran to the phone, dialing the paper's context.

She waited a few seconds for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked.

"Steven," Jackie said breathlessly, "I'm pregnant."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o 


End file.
